


Dirty-wrong, Part Two

by rose_etta



Category: Smallville
Genre: BDSM, M/M, episode-related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-01
Updated: 2005-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-01 07:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rose_etta/pseuds/rose_etta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From 'Onyx"<br/>Lex/Alexander.<br/>A lot can happen before you're rescued by your white knight in plaid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty-wrong, Part Two

## Dirty-wrong, Part Two

by Rose etta

[]()

* * *

* * *

"Lift your arm up higher," the guy said, "and if you fuck with my any more, I'm stopping right now." 

Lex petitioned with a dry tone, "No, no, go right ahead. See? Here's my underarm, knock yourself out." 

The guy stopped his use of the soapy sponge to cast a look at Lex and said, "Now, that's just what I mean. That mouth of yours is too smart." 

Lex took his small victory and looked away, leaving the male nurse to resume his ministrations. 

After Lex's face and ears were washed, then his teeth, all done for him, Lex asked, "What's your name?" 

The nurse grinned, "Well, now, maybe I ought to be having you call me, what?... _Master_ , or something like that, huh?, since you're the one chained up and I'm not." He chuckled, "What do you think about _that_?" and waited for Lex's response. 

"Forget it," Lex said, shortly, "because I can dare you, for instance, to cut my skin, and you wouldn't be able to do it, because _he_ ' _d_ be angry at you...in fact, you might lose your cushy little set up here of OxyContin and life in a manor. Therefore, you are not my Master," he paused, and finished by calling him, "What's-your-name." 

The nurse's scraggly light-brown beard rode up as he pursed his thin lips in dismay at being thoroughly bested once again by this difficult `patient'. He shook his head, unkempt hair catching on greasy build-up, and looked pissed. 

"Look, do you want your ass washed or not?" and he meant it literally. 

Face losing traces of humor, Lex said neutrally, "Yes, I would like my ass washed." 

"What do you _say_?" leered the nurse. 

"Yes, I would like my ass washed, please," and Lex stared him full in the face. 

"Fine," the nurse responded, mollified by his exertion of control, "roll over." 

After suffering through the excruciating episode that washing his ass was, nowadays, Lex was pensive the entire rest of the visit, watching the man as he rolled up the plastic drop-cloth he used for Lex's daily bath, leaving more bags for the camping toilet, and swept and mopped up. 

Slightly chilled by the drops of moisture missed by the nurse, Lex curled up onto the billowing pad on which he slept. He lay naked, his legs folding him into a tightened ball, his hands smashed between his body and arms to warm them. 

Contemplating the fact that he lay on a large bean-bag dog bed from a pet store, it annoyed that he still tried to soften the insult by appreciating that it was certainly better than sleeping on the floor. But then sleeping on the floor would have caused him to get ill, which would have distracted from Alexander's fun. 

Just as the nurse was grabbing his supplies to head upstairs, Lex called out, "Hey, What's-your-name." 

The nurse stopped and waited. 

Lex told him, "Tell Alexander to...to bring the lube, next time." 

"Ha! Fat chance, he's been going at you raw, boy, for what? A month? And you think you'll get that now?" and he chuckled loudly as he carried his buckets up the steps, leaving a strong antiseptic smell as his residue. 

After the lights were turned off and the heavy door at the top clanged shut, Lex said to himself, "Yes," staring into the utter darkness of the manor's lower storage room. 

* * *

"Hello! Anybody home?" Alexander yelled with cheer from the top of the stairs as he flicked the light switch on. "Knock-knock!" 

Lex opened his eyes suddenly, analyzing the sounds, the crackle of paper bags as Alexander made it down the steps. Suddenly overwhelmed by a mixture of warm aromas, Lex rolled his eyes and his lips parted but he suppressed his slow gasp of pain as he lifted himself onto his arms. 

Dapper in a wheat-colored suit with burgundy belt and shoes, Alexander had a bag hefted in one arm, and an ungainly and outsized flat object wrapped in brown paper, in the other, as he presented himself to Lex at the foot of the staircase, fully the star of his own show. 

"Hey, Sweet-Cakes," he called to Lex, "Want some _real_ food, now?" and he placed the bag onto a table and leaned the long object against it, out of Lex's reach to the side of the room. 

Distracted by his discomfort in raising himself, Lex let the beat for the answer pass, and Alexander turned from the table, stepped forward and slapped him hard. 

"I said," he enunciated, "`Want some real food now?'" 

"Yes, I want some real food now," Lex replied neutrally as he brought his hand to his face to blot the small amount of blood at his lip. 

"Okay," Alexander said in a sprightly manner as he returned to the table and brought from the bags covered-dishes of food. He turned to give Lex a crafty look, "I told Cook I wanted leftovers." 

He kept looking at Lex for a few seconds more before, saving best for last, pulling out a slip of a blue bottle and holding it in front of his face. "But, first," he grinned, "the Essence of Life." 

Still unsteady, Lex was up on his feet now, holding onto the post around which his wrists were tethered, his stare fixated on the bottle. 

Alexander spoke sweetly, softly, as he walked forward, "You want your water, Lex?" 

"Yes," still staring, "I want my water, please." 

Alexander raised his brows and mugged, "Oh, I'm impressed. We've learned our lessons so well." Then he unscrewed the cap and tempted Lex with the bottle, held just an inch or so out of reach of his waiting lips. 

He held it thus and didn't bring it forward. 

Lex closed his eyes in resignation and whispered, "Please," then opened them to see Alexander cock his head and just barely edge the bottle closer while Lex strained his lips to his reach, even further, but still unsuccessfully. 

Lex exploded, "You Motherfucker!" and his face contorted in fury, spittle too thick a froth to leave his mouth. 

Alexander kept his frozen smile but wound his upper-body like a pitcher, to smash the bottle against the far wall. Lex was still huffing his resentment while he looked longingly at the dark splash. 

"Oooh! Not so good a start to the festivities," Alexander commented, "is it, Lex?" 

Head somewhat bowed, Lex nonetheless shot a look of pure hatred upward to his tormentor. 

"Well, that's no biggie, Lex," Alexander shrugged as he took a stroll over to the table again. Reaching what, to Lex, seemed a splendid array of food, he pivoted to come to rest and lay his hands on the table edge, wide to either side. "We can just pick up where we left off last time," he smirked, "No Problem!" 

Demeanor changing, Lex said, "NO!" then, more softly, "No." He looked away from his conqueror. 

Alexander drew close and rested against the post, pressing a shoulder pad against one of Lex's tethers which pulled it tighter against his chafed wrists. Lex's head stayed down as his breath came in deep draws. Alexander leaned forward and puffed warmth into Lex's ear as he asked, "Was there a misunderstanding about the use of, uh...lube, tonight?" 

Still facing down and away, Lex forced out, "No. There's no misunderstanding about the use of lube tonight." 

Then, barely audibly, Lex added, "Please use it." 

"Aw, c'mere," and Alexander dragged his lips down Lex's neck and he wrapped his arms around him, silk suit and tie rustling against freshly-washed nudity. 

"Hmmm, okay, Honey. I'll use the lube," Alexander pressed his lips, here and there, on pale skin. He then brought his lips to Lex's ear, to taunt in a deep voice, "Anything you say." He watched for the reaction. 

Lex shut his eyes at the sting of his powerlessness. 

Alexander chuckled, "Oh, oh, oh, don't feel bad, Lover-boy. All you need now, is to make good on the deal." 

In a dead tone, Lex croaked out, "What do you want?" 

Alexander sniffed, "Well, I don't want that _drudge_ ' _s_ reply." He stepped away and cast a glance back over his shoulder. "Do you remember the terms, Lex?" 

Head nodding acknowledgement in his resolve to diminish his future agony, he said, "Yes, I remember the terms of the agreement." 

"And what are those terms, Lex?" 

Closing his eyes, Lex answered raggedly, "I'm to beg you to be `deep in my ass'." 

Alexander snidely announced, "Yeah, well that's not going to be good enough, now." 

Lex's head shot up and he gave Alexander a terrible look of despair, frustration and betrayal before he saw Alexander's grin, and Lex fought to pull into place the tatters of his own mask. 

" _Now_ , I want you to _make love_ to me, Lex," Alexander posited, eyes bright and large. "I want you to seduce me all up _into_ your ass." 

"And," he continued as he walked back to his parcel leaning against the table, which he tore open to display a thin full-length mirror, "I want you to do it in front of this." 

Lex beheld himself, underfed, dispirited, bruised, in the mirror's reflection - his first view of himself in a month -- and he was haunted by it. He finally turned away and numbly brought his hands to his face, but caught himself and swiftly flinched them away, cringing and lifting his eyes to witness Alexander charging forward in a mania. 

"NO CRYING!" Alexander was screaming, arm cocked high and hand fisted. He stopped right in front of Lex, who had composed himself well enough in the intervening seconds to avert the falling of the blow. 

"Good!" Alexander exhaled, and he adjusted his jacket on his shoulders. 

"So! Let's get to work," he suggested in a chipper voice, "Shall we?" and he picked up the mirror to lean against the wall closer to Lex, who still kept his eyes averted. Alexander pattered lightly, "I guess I should deduct this expense as a Capital Improvement, wouldn't you advise, Lex?" and he drilled four holes in the stone wall, up and down, either side of the mirror. He screwed in tabs to hold the mirror secure to the wall, permanently. 

"Excellent!" he exclaimed, testing the unmoving mirror with his palm, then he put the tools back in the bag and spanked his hands together, with a flourish, to remove any dust and to signal the end of the labor. 

He un-bagged the last of what he'd brought, four fat candles and a lighter, condoms and a large and conspicuous bottle of lube (which he displayed for Lex's sake with a flourish by turning and waggling it aloft with a large smile before replacing it to the table) plus a jingling bunch of metal link chains that he lay in a clump on the table. 

"Now for a little mood-assist," he said as he placed them the candles about the room, lighting them as he went. Then he snapped off the light switch at the base of the staircase. 

"Hmm, nice," he congratulated himself, as the warm, yellow light flickered forth and lent all objects in the basement an aura of beauty. 

Lex leaned forward to rest his cheek against his post, wilting somewhat as he watched Alexander sorting through and laying out flat the metal links on the table. 

Turning around to display his treat, Alexander smiled coaxingly and held up a strip of leather with a buckle on the end with a metal loop held in place there. He called out alluringly, "Here, Fido," and his eyes sparkled as he grinned. 

Lex closed his eyes in response. 

"Aw! Don't shut-down," Alexander requested. "It's _way_ too early for that," and he advanced. "C'mon," he urged, and he prodded Lex's chin away from the post and fitted the stiff black leather around his neck. He cinched it too tight and held it, and Lex's eyes shot open as a small war of wills began, Lex resisting complaining as he deepened his breathing to accommodate the restriction of air flow. 

Alexander jerked the strip tighter, and some of the delicate skin of Lex's neck was pinched now, up into the buckle. Air expelled in a gust as Lex said, with difficulty, "Alexander." 

"Yeah?" he answered insolently, forcing the issue. 

Lex closed his eyes and pushed more air out to say, "Please." 

The leather loop was relaxed accordingly, Alexander buckling it snugly, and Lex drew breath more freely. Alexander softly drew his fingertips admiringly along the collar and Lex's skin that it touched on either side. When his hand reached the back of Lex's neck, Alexander drew him forward almost tenderly into a meeting of lips, which Lex allowed unresistingly. 

His other hand slowly tracing down Lex's chest and stomach, Alexander splayed his hand over Lex's groin and caressed him to hardness, while his tongue gave soft play to Lex's mouth. 

In the dead-still of the room, all that could be heard was the flickering hiss of candle wicks and the soft smacking of moist lips and tongues, breath panted between. 

"Oooh, I'm gonna make this so good for you, Baby," Alexander whispered as he gave one last kiss then abandoned Lex and made his way to the table again. 

He returned with a heavy chain which he snapped to the collar's loop then slipped around the post, clipping it back on itself. Alexander untied Lex's wrists and Lex held his hands in front of his face, seeking in the dark-shadowed candlelight the condition of his skin beneath. While he struggled to discern it, Alexander had made his way to the table and back, and now stopped Lex's investigation short by wrapping each wrist with a thick black leather cuff, buckled snugly. 

"Only the best for you, my Dearest," Alexander explained. "Beaver-fur lining," and he arched an eyebrow at the brag. Fishing in his jacket pocket, he retrieved two small padlocks and held them aloft. "And, look! So cunningly designed, with a loop at the base of each little metal tongue, so I can use these and lock them up, buckled. Nice, eh?" 

Clicking the locks into place, Alexander ducked back quickly to the table and returned with a chain, one end of which he clipped onto the large metal loop of one wrist cuff. He pulled the chain to bring Lex's wrist around to his back, then reached around and hooked Lex's other cuff, by the metal loop, so that both wrists met over the small of Lex's back. 

Indulging a whim, Alexander quickly wrapped the length of chain up and around Lex's arms until Lex was trussed tight, from behind. Alexander kept the final length of chain taut as he dragged his hand down along Lex's body until he reached Lex's groin again to massage. 

Alexander jerked the chain a bit and clutched with his other hand, while he slowly rubbed his own erection, through his pants, against Lex's hip and sent shivering words into his ear, "Oh, go-d!...One day I'm gonna tie you _all_ the way up, so just your dick and ass hang out." He rubbed and pressed against Lex erotically. "Hmm. And your mouth." 

"And I'll suspend you like a cocoon from the ceiling. My very own, personal, dick, ass, and mouth." 

Lex whispered back, "That's about your speed," then inwardly braced for the retribution. 

It was swift. Alexander's hand fled from Lex's groin to Lex's throat and squeezed hard. He whispered in his ear, "You shouldn't let that talented mouth of yours get you into so much trouble, Lex." 

After a moment, he continued, "Now, what do you say?" 

With no air to push, Lex's lips formed, "Sorry." 

Holding on a few seconds more, Alexander finally released his neck and Lex was seized by a coughing fit while Alexander looped the second end of the wrist chain through the second cuff loop. Tugging, he doubled the length back on itself until he clipped it on a link such that if Lex reached forward with one hand, it drew back the other slightly backward, behind his own back. 

Satisfied, Alexander said to Lex, "C'mere, Luv," and pulled Lex's neck chain to walk him over to the mirror. "Stay there," and Lex watched through the mirror's reflection, avoiding his own face, as Alexander pulled tighter the neck chain to the post and refastened the clip to suit him. 

Then Alexander turned toward Lex with a hunger in his look and Lex knew it was time. 

Alexander doffed his jacket and tossed it over to a chair by the table, then approached Lex's side, pivoting to lean himself back, against the mirror. He arched back his shoulders in invitation for his chest to be explored, and rolled his head to one side, suggestively. 

"Go to it, Big Boy," he said softly to Lex. "And make it good, or I'll lose patience," he added, finishing with lips hanging open and relaxed. 

Closing his eyes and drawing his breath, Lex reopened them wearing the face of a sensuous lover. 

Alexander noted the difference and softly sounded, "ohhh..." in anticipation. 

Left hand drew forward to caress Alexander's hip and Lex gave no mind to his other arm being pulled slightly back on its tether. He stepped forward to bring his smooth cheek to rub against Alexander's own, clanking the chain running from his neck as it swung loosely from his collar to the base of the post. Alexander was very turned on, fast, and began panting shallowly. 

Lex slowly dragged skin on skin until his lips met with Alexander's earlobe, which he caught between his lips and sucked, then released and flicked back and forth with the tip of his tongue. Alexander's own breath was rhythmic, moist in Lex's ear. 

Lex morbidly stared at himself in the mirror and searched his eyes in the low candlelight. 

Then Lex again caught the soft lobe but gave a little nip before rubbing his cheek downward to Alexander's throat, which Alexander gave access to by rolling his head along the mirror behind him. 

Trailing his wet tongue an inch down Alexander's warm neck to his Adam's apple, Lex cooled the skin surface by aiming his whispered exhalation over it, "Take off your tie...for _me_ ," he added with deep sultriness, "Alex..." he kissed his neck, "-ander." 

"Yes, yes," Alexander responded softly as his hand drew up to loosen the knot, "anything for you, when you're like this, Lex." Unbidden, Alexander also unbuttoned his shirt all the way down, then pressed his arms against the mirror again, waiting. 

Nosing the open collar to one side, Lex gently applied just the tips of his teeth around Alexander's clavicle bone, gripping him as gently as a Retriever would a pheasant. Then Lex pressed his full body against Alexander, shifting so that every part of him undulated along the surface of Alexander, and he slightly tightened the grip of his teeth, as a message of full ownership. 

Alexander's breath came in gasps as he fought to maintain his hands at his side, resisting returning Lex's touch as he moaned, "Ohhhh..." 

In a move that encompassed but a second, Lex bit down fully, causing Alexander's moan to break into a shriek, then Lex dragged his tongue along the teeth-marked area. 

"Le-ex," Alexander mouthed, but he didn't see the flair of loathing and disgust in Lex's eyes. 

Lex's cheek slid across to Alexander's right pectoral, and he just rested there, pursing his lips and blowing cold air across the nipple, at the same time that his left shoulders was rubbing up and down over Alexander's left erect nub, through the silk shirt. 

The candlelight's fluttering was the only movement, aside from this, for some minutes, except Alexander began rolling his head right and left against the mirror in exquisite torture. He broke. 

"Oh, christ, please!" he begged, "Just lick it!" 

"Aaah-hhh!" he cried aloud, as Lex obeyed by closing his lips over the hard nipple and suckling as if a hungry babe. Alexander babbled a stream of high-pitched word-sounds. 

Still suckling but also licking and nipping, Lex moved his manacled wrist to press his hand hard against Alexander's crotch. Frantically, Alexander deployed his hands to push Lex's aside, unbuckling and baring his own groin, letting his loosened trousers fall down his legs to the floor. He replaced his hands to their warm spots on the mirror and waited with anticipation, breathing heavily. 

Lex let his hand drift down to press Alexander's erection against his now-bared lower-belly. While rubbing back and forth against it with his forearm, feeling the dabs of pre-cum dot him, Lex played his fingers below Alexander's scrotum, thrumming his balls over and over again. 

"Oh, Lex, oh, Lex, oh, Lex..." Alexander panted. Abruptly, he snapped his head forward and ordered, "Suck me, now!" 

Lex frowned at the return of the usual dynamic. He lifted his head and stood before his other self, not touching anywhere, face adopting impassivity, and waited. 

Mouth open, pink tongue visible within, Alexander brought his lips forward to halt just before Lex's. He lifted his eyes to Lex and asked, "Please," letting Lex's lips feel the breath that spoke the word. 

Lex's hands were unavailable to him for his purposes - he had only his upper-body with which to blow Alexander. 

After returning the expected kiss as his duty, Lex immediately knelt and rubbed his smooth head from Alexander's thigh to the crease meeting the groin, where he remained, to rub and rub his face like an obscenely affectionate cat, nose digging firmly and eyes closed. 

Tipping his head to the side, Lex included Alexander's shaft as a recipient of the sweet friction. Alexander's head lolled forward, witnessing. 

Lex lowered his face and blew hot breath between Alexander's legs, just under his scrotum, then sucked back cool fresh air. 

He tipped his head back and reached his tongue out to lap a ball into his mouth, which stayed open to display it, gently riding on his flattening, then thickening tongue. 

Alexander's eyebrow twitched with the effort to remain passive. "Lex," he hissed, "please...suck me...now." 

Glancing up in acknowledgement and with a certain appreciation for the moderate tenor of the request, Lex gently replaced the mouthed the ball between his lips as he let it go, then lapped his tongue crossways upward on the shaft until he popped the tip in between his teeth which were covered by his lips. 

Applying slight suction to keep the head so positioned, Lex tongued the slit, alternating depth and with quick flickers. 

Relaxing his cheeks, Lex eased the shaft smoothly past his teeth and into the depths of his throat, eyeing Alexander until such time as his face was brought up parallel to Alexander's stomach, where Lex bottomed-out, and swallowed. 

Alexander yelled, "Ah! Get off me, now!" 

From experience, Lex knew to rapidly disengage at such as signal, and he opened his mouth wide. Nonetheless, he was still knocked backward onto the floor with a hard shove from Alexander's hand to his shoulder. 

"Too close," Alexander panted, "Too close." He looked at Lex who sprawled where he lay, arms chained behind him. "Oh, you fancy, gorgeous, beautiful diva, you." Lex remained still on the cold stones, lest he anger Alexander by spoiling the effect he clearly enjoyed. 

Then suddenly Alexander was hopping on one leg, and then the other, to remove his shoes and pants. He retained his wheat-colored socks, for warmth. Practically skipping over to the table, Alexander snapped up the large lube bottle and came back to hook his hand around Lex's upper-arm and enthusiastically jerk him to his feet, setting the neck-chain rattling. 

As positioning a stage prop, Alexander pulled Lex by the elbow to stand him against the mirror, pushing him face-forward against the glass, arms still suspended at his sides on their chain. 

Pulling from behind, Alexander dragged out Lex's hips from the mirror and Lex grimaced in anticipation. Catching this, Alexander paused and said, "Oh, no, Lex, don't worry! You're gonna _love_ this." 

Lex didn't believe it and didn't look up. 

But he became alert when Alexander drizzled copious amounts of the cool lubricant down Lex's spread ass-cheeks. Snapping the lid shut and dropping the bottle to the floor, Alexander wrapped his left arm around Lex and lay his chest across his back, positioning his ear where he could pick up every sound Lex would make. Then he slid his finger down the slickened crack till he barely touched a single tender rib of Lex's abused hole. 

Lex's whole body arched tensely and he whimpered in high pitch, without stop. The sound was as one with his breathing, every rapid exhalation escaped as a whine of pain. 

Alexander tried to hush him with soft murmurs. "Shh-h! No, no, no," he hugged him and, rocking him slightly, said, "Just wait, just wait...it'll get better," and he kept his manipulation steady and gentle. 

Soon Lex quieted and he relaxed against the glass, pressing the side of his face as his entire being was focused on the sensation Alexander caused. 

Glancing down in the mirror, Alexander could see Lex's cock begin to rise. 

"Oooooh, god," Lex exclaimed, his pleasure made extreme by the relief it brought from agony. 

Alexander chuckled and began to toy with him. "See?" he whispered into Lex's ear, "It's so good, now, isn't it?" 

Lex barely met the answer beat with a groan of assent. 

Alexander asked, "Do you want me to stop?" 

"Naaaahwww!" Lex said from the side of his mouth, still pressed against the glass. 

"Are you sure?" Alexander grinned as he flicked his slickened digit faster. 

Lex pushes the lower half of his face from the mirror to say, breathily, "Please don't stop, please don't stop, Alexander." 

Alexander closed his eyes in delight and he said, "How good does it feel, Lex?" 

"Heaven," was all Lex said, aloud, but his face told the rest. 

"Well, Lex," Alexander said, "I want you to cum from this, and this alone." He asked, "You think you can do that? 

Forehead against the mirror, Lex slowly rolled his head, neck and upper-body in a serpentine nod of assent, opened mouth beyond speech. 

Alexander clamped his arm tight and he coaxed into Lex's ear, "C'mon, my Darling, c'mon," and further encouragement, and they went on like this for a time. 

Soon Lex's breath hitched and he drew his body in on itself, hunching. Alexander responded by jabbing his finger within and zeroing straight onto the prostate. 

Lex had never moaned louder during orgasm, one long, "OHhhhhhhhhh!" followed by repeated, "Oh!"s with every jab of Alexander's finger within. 

As Lex's sounds subsided, Alexander withdrew his finger and walked over to the table to wipe his hands with napkins. He said over his shoulder as he worked, "That was for _you_ , Lex, for being such a good boy and begging me to be deep in your ass." 

He sheathed himself and came back to catch up the bottle from the floor to lube himself well. Letting it drop again, he positioned himself behind Lex's ass, a hand on either hip. "But now," he said, "It's my turn," and he slipped most of the way in, then drew back and forth as Lex, head pressed to the glass and still so relaxed from his deep orgasm, gave complete voice to every sensation he felt: pleasure; pressure; discomfort; pain. 

"Oh, yes," Alexander praised, "That's what I like, Lex. I wanna _hear_ you," and he pumped back and forth. "Every little sound." 

"AH-hh!" Lex croaked in anguish, unable to pick apart the threads of sensations and simply remaining overwhelmed by them. 

"Oh, Baby!" Alexander praised, then smacked a cheek, "My Baby!" 

Both of them startled slightly with the very loud sound of the heavy upper-door banging open. 

Furious, Alexander screamed, "Who the FUCK is _bothering_ me, down here?" and snarled toward the stairs, "You're fired, Bert, if that's you!" He nonetheless continued to pump, though even Lex, bent forward as he was, had rolled his head against the mirror so that he, too, was facing the stairs. 

"Oh, god, no!" Lex exclaimed with dread when he saw Clark suddenly at the entrance to the room. 

"Lex?" Clark called to him. 

"CLARK!," Lex shrieked, "Go back!" 

"No, nonsense," Alexander sped up his pumping and grabbed the chain that lay heavy on Lex's back between his wrists, and jerked it to display his prize to his visitor. "Won't you join us?" 

Lex wasn't sure what the candlelight did, but he blinked and suddenly Clark was five feet away and writhing on the floor. 

Alexander was laughing with great mirth and, from the mirror, Lex saw the stone of the ring on his hand that held his own hip, was glowing a sickly green. 

Alexander laughed and laughed until he came, bucking hard into Lex and howling, "Yes! Yes! Yes! A-Ha! Ha! HA-aa-aaa!" 

~ ~ ~ To Be Continued ~ ~ ~ 

Story (not original characters)  
by Rose etta, 4-24-05 


End file.
